Until You Left Me
by Autumn Harvest
Summary: Some things are honored only in memory.... //He could only stare at the mass of silky black threads that cascaded about him, mixing with his own loose red and the liquid of another, deadlier shade.....//
1. Chapter One

"Ken... shin........... "

He stared back at worried blue eyes helplessly, unable to reach out and push back an ebony stray hair that had wormed its way out of her green ribbon. It fell over her quivering shoulder, hovering over him as .... she did. Tears began to leak and trickle down her porcelin cheeks as she struggled to lock her elbows, keeping her upright. There seemed to be a moment of dead silence aside from her short puffs of breath, before she finally collapsed on top of the rurouni, unable to harness her strength.

It was when she collapsed that Himura Kenshin was aware of the redness seeping from her yellow kimono.

But still he remained, until her body too became unmoving. His mind blocked out the sound of steel aganist flesh, the shuffling of feet and the frantic cries. He didn't notice the shadows that loomed over his figure as he stared blankly at the form resting on top of him, or how the rise and fall of her chest became more shallow and few. He only noticed how her light weight suddenly heavied upon him, crushing his lungs and his soul. He found it hard to breath, but didn't make any attempt to check the weight that burdened him. He could only stare at the mass of silky black threads that cascaded about him, mixing with his own loose red and the liquid of another, deadlier shade.....

Until You Left Me

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Chapter One

"KENSHIN NO BAKA!" A blur of black and yellow appeared before him, as well as a tanned fist. Before Himura Kenshin could dodge the flurry of punches, his usually nimble feet tripped over a wooden step, earning him a bruised bottom and an "oro!" for his assailant.

"Kenshin no baka!" the girl muttered again quietly, before bending over to the fallen rurouni. She couldn't mask her concern so she settled for feigning a scowl, making sure the redhead wasn't seriously injured. "Daijoubu ka Kenshin?"

"Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono." With the aid of her hand Kenshin stood up, dusting his the bottom of his hakama pants. "You shouldn't worry so much about Sessha, de gozaru." He smiled his soft rurouni smile at the woman known as 'Kaoru-dono,' in reassurance that no *real* damage had been done. "Now, just give the tofu from the market to Sessha so Sessha can get started on preparing dinner -- oro?!" He stepped back warily at the fists that were shaking again, too late in realizing his choice of poor words. "Oro! Kaoru-dono, onegai, sessha just wants to help with the chores de gozaru -- "

"Kenshin no BAKA!!!" Her dainty fist lodged itself within the large cross-shaped scar on the rurouni's face, causing Kenshin to come off balance. Yahiko stepped in that particular hall just in time to find a blur of magenta and red sail past him. A moment after the dust and debris settled a recognizable Kenshin-like shape appeared, stuck in the supposively-frail paper door.

'Busu must've called someone in to replace the old doors with stronger material,' Yahiko thought, allowing himself to smile. 'Good -- that means *I* won't hafta keep fixing 'em!' Yahiko was about to assist Kenshin in removing himself from the door, when he realized whose door it was.

"Oi, Busu!" Yahiko jeered as he grabbed Kenshin's wrist and proceeded to yank him out of his bedroom door. "Why couldn't you knock Kenshin into *your* door?!"

"Quiet Yahiko!" Kaoru fired back, nearly loosing the tofu bucket. "Or else you'll be eating again at the Akabeko tonight!"

"I'd rather eat at Tae-san's than be forced to choke down your attempts at something edible BUSU." He released Kenshin's wrist once the rurouni had finshed "oro-ing" and stared back at the dojo owner, daring her with his brown eyes. "At least I wouldn't fall over from one bite of BOILED WATER."

"Yahiko!" She took a step forward, while clutching the tofu bucket in her hand, water sloshing over the sides. "ONE THOUSAND MORE STROKES TONIGHT *BEFORE* SUPPER!" Kenshin cringed upon the punishment, seeing himself in a better predicement than the young boy.

"Maa, Kaoru-dono -- there is no need to yell -- "

"Kenshin!" The rurouni stopped short, suddenly wishing he could switch scenerios with the young samurai, and shot a frantic glance at Yahiko. The apprentice merely shrugged and turned, shouting over his shoulder. "Fine, BUSU, I'll get started on those strokes right now!" With those words he stalked off to the opposite end of the hallway, going back the way he came. A faint rustling of a shogi door signified that the teen was out of ear's distance. 

Kenshin sweatdropped, waiting for his own ears to become assaulted with angry words. Her eyes avoided his for a moment before turning to face him. Dark blue glistened for a moment before the owner of those eyes stepped forward, and pushed the tofu bucket into his suddenly fumbling hands.

"Kaoru-dono -- "

"I'm going out for a walk, Kenshin." Long hair whipped around as her slight figure pushed open yet another shogi door, one which lead to the front dojo gates. "Don't expect me to come back for your supper."

He wanted to reach out a hand and stop her from leaving him, but remained still until after the shogi door was slammed shut.

*******************

Kenshin stared brokenly ahead of him, several days later. He was waiting outside a set of shogi doors to the dojo, not really anticipating the news that would inevitably come from his doctor and friend, Takani Megumi.

Watching the colorful leaves swirl around in a miniature tornado, the rurouni noticed the wind begin to take a chilling quality, as various other signs of autumn settling in. He let out a sigh, willing his mind to calm down. Bringing his hands up to his face, calloused hands briefly skimmed over the cross-shaped scar that was permanently etched onto his features. Flashes of a distant memory surfaced in his mind's eye, eliciting a helpless and guilty cry from his dry throat.

'Why is it... that I think to stop you from leaving me, only to try when you've already gone?'

~*End Chapter One*~

Thank you for reading and please review! It's nice to get a response ^_^

*Standard disclaimer applies here*

*Will contain Samurai X spoilers in the future*

signifies a flashback.... since my italics, for some reason, aren't working.... 


	2. Chapter Two

*Will contain Samurai X spoilers in the future*

Signfiy flashbacks.... since my italics aren't for some reason working .... 

Until You Left Me

A Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction

By: Koneko-chan

Chapter Two

"Ite......... it hurts, de gozaru!" The red-haired man stood up for a brief moment to stretch out his muscles, before returning to the pile of dirty clothing before him.

Kenshin pushed his hands into the soapy suds, determined at the task at hand. With a swiftness that most people envy, he scrubbed the soiled clothing and rubbed away the dirt that had accumulated on the fabric. 'Nani? My hakama.... pink?' A slight frown made its way into the rurouni's features, soon followed by a smile. 'Kaoru-dono must have tried to do the wash again, de gozaru...... ' He set the pink cloth beside the soapy water basin, preparing to plunge his arms into the elbow-deep water again when he heard the familiar slamming of the dojo gates, signifiying Sano's daily dinner entrance.

"Oy, Kenshin!" He glanced up to see the taller, brash young man looking down at him. 'That will never change, de gozaru....' thought the shorter rurouni, smiling as he dried his hands on a rag.

"Ohayo, Sano." Noticing the familiar look of distaste on the ex-ganster's face, Kenshin knew what was about to come next.

"Kenshin, I swear, be a man!" The spikey-haired man gestured to the water basin, the laundry, and the water spots on Kenshin's magenta gi. "How is Jou-chan ever going to learn to be a woman otherwise!"

"Maa, maa Sano! You do not want Kaoru-dono to hear that, de gozaru!"

"Eh, she knows what I say is the truth!" He shrugged, looking around. He still wanted to be out of harm's way if that tomboy tanooki *did* manage to hear him. "Where is she, anyway? I sorta came to ..... ah, borrow some money from her." The look on Kenshin's face awarded the rurouni with a nervous gesture from the rooster-head. The rurouni paused, a puzzled look fleeting across his features as he thought back to where the young dojo master currently was -- and why his bottom was so sore.

"Oro... Kaoru-dono went out for a walk this evening, de gozaru," Kenshin informed, removing the work strap from about his torso. A slight frown settled itself on his calm features after he turned from the ex-gangster, masking his concern and guilt as he set to work on hanging up the damp wash. "She should return soon, de gozaru."

"Yeah?" A sigh escaped from Sanosuke. Kenshin could just imagine his tall friend chewing on the ever-present fishbone, conjuring up a plan on how to scam tonight's supper. The ruruoni smiled to himself, deciding to save Sanosuke the trouble of "borrowing" someone else's meal that night.

"You are more than welcomed to join us for supper tonight, de gozaru," Kenshin offered, plastering a smile on his face. "I'm sure that Kaoru-dono will not mind."

"You sure about that Kenshin?" The rooster-head placed a hand behind his head, smiling sheepishly. "You know how Jou-chan can get when she's got another mouth to feed!"

"Only when one insults her culinary..... skills Sano." At this the ex-ganster laughed, turning to face the dojo gates.

"Yare, arigato..... " He began to exit out of the spacious yard, tossing a hand up in thanks and glancing over his shoulder. Pushing a hand out Sanosuke opened the large wooden doors. "I'll stop by tonight for food -- who's cooking anyway?"

"Oro..... " Kenshin managed a smile while his thoughts wandered back to that day's earlier scene of Kaoru storming out. "I am not sure, de gozaru...... " At the hesitance in the rurouni's voice, Sanosuke paused, suspicion apparent in his features. He did not press the issue, but instead laughed, shaking his head.

"Che Kenshin! Loosen up -- Jou-chan will be back in awhile, and she'll be fine."

"Oro? Sano, what -- "

"Well, I'm off to have the fox 'check me out'." Kenshin could only stare at the retreating from as it exited the dojo, and turned the corner. "Ja, Kenshin!"

"Sano!" But it was too late -- Kenshin was left alone once more, his violet eyes catching the alarmingly cute pink pair of hakama pants. He sighed once more, and resumed his laundry duties.

'I hope you are right, de gozaru....' His eyes drifted to the pink bundle in the basket, and he reached out to take the soft cloth. He couldn't help but look to the sky, noticing the fading light and the slight apprehenshin he felt coil around his heart.

"Kaoru-dono... "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ken-san." He could hear the sound of footsteps growing louder, echoing within the wooden corridors of the Kamiya dojo. Opening his violet eyes the rurouni stood up, and stepped forward to meet with the figure rounding the corner.

"Megumi-dono?" Searching the doctor's eyes Kenshin found a sense of anxiety brimming on the edge of panic. "Daijoubu ka?"

"Kaoru is sleeping now.... " A tide of relief washed over Kenshin, his ridged posture immidiately loosening. A word of thanks about to come forth until he noticed the tell-tale gestures of nervousness in Megumi's own posture. He noticed the way Megumi averted her gaze, and fidgeted with her medic smock. The doctor's will to shed an ounce of her usual sarcastic self towards the young dojo master's actions was missing, and Kenshin noticed the fire in her spirit was slightly quashed.

"Demo.... ?" A sardonic smile tugged at Megumi's thin lips, as she pressed them together. 'He knows me too well.' She dared a glance at the rurouni, willing herself to maintain eye contact. 

'What soulful eyes he has...... '

"I don't know how long she will remain asleep." A heavy silence passed the statement -- Megumi had tried to be as blunt and honest as possible, seeing no other way of delicately putting the patient's current status. "She may never wake up.... or she could open her eyes in a few weeks." 

It was Kenshin's turn to avert his eyes, as a flicker of gold rose and diminished. Seeing the anger and distress fill the former-battousai's eyes Megumi added, "But it is still too early to tell...... Kaoru has a very strong will to fight -- and to live." A pale hand placed itself on the elbow of a magenta gi. "Please don't give up hope just yet." A slight nod from a rurouni with shielded eyes signified that it was Megumi's cue to exit. The doctor left gave a gentle squeeze with her hand before walking away, back in the direction the she had first entered from.

As he watched the figure of Takani Megumi disappear behind the curve of the corner, Kenshin could help but let out a sound of anguish, guilt rising in his throat. The taste of a nasty bile filled his senses, as he settled himself down against a wooden beam. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword as Kenshin remembered when he felt as if his whole life had been taken and thrown away.

The time when he had let *her* walk out of his life.... again.........

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We made a lot more money than expected." Violet eyes glanced briefly to darkly tinted red from underneath the narrow straw hat. While he made no stop in packing up their small medicine chest, Kenshin's eyes remained shielded by the rim of his straw hat. He could feel the regretful storm brewing with a calm of relief in his eyes as he swiftly stood, medicine chest packed.

'An honest day's worth... ' Shouldering the pack the Battousai acknowledged the slightly older girl beside him with another brief glance, signifiying that all was ready for the long walk 'home'. 

'Home.... is that what that tiny cottage hidden by the mountains of Otsu is?' Kenshin pondered, feeling the wind waft through his high ponytail. As a slew of brightly colored leaved danced about his feet, he noted that fall would leave and winter would soon set in. 'Better make a stop to that market....'

"Tomoe-san." His eyes met with hers briefly before he adjusted his sharp gaze, looking over her left shoulder. "Winter will be here soon; Would you like to stop by the market before we head back?" The young woman in front of him paused for a moment before nodding quietly, hands clasped in front of her frail body. The thin red ribbon fasten around ebony hair at the base of her neck prevented its silken treasure from flying with the wind. A shiver ran pulsed through the girl as Kenshin turned, brimmed hat pulled low over his face. 

One step was taken, followed by another.

~*End Chapter Two*~

Kitty's Mewling: Phew.... well, I know this is confusing and not too much is really being able to be pieced together, but.... well yanno........ anyways! Thanks for reading, and I do hope you review! Really, those are nice them reviews.... erm.... right, okay, thanks again!

*Standard disclaimer applies here*


End file.
